


Um Sonho Distante

by TrisPond



Series: Contos de Miraculous - Segunda Temporada [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Episode: s02 Sapotis, Gen, marinette quer contar a verdade a Alya, menções de ladybug
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond
Summary: Marinette pensa em contar a verdade a Alya sobre quem é Ladybug. [Set at Sapotis].





	Um Sonho Distante

Marinette estava exausta quando finalmente se deitou na cama. Nunca ia adivinhar que as irmãs de Alya seriam tão cansativas de derrotar e seu corpo todo pedia por um momento de descanso. Mas mesmo assim, sua mente parecia não querer deixar isso acontecer.

Ela não conseguia voltar a pensar na conversa que estava tendo com Alya, antes de serem interrompidas pela família dela. Ela sabia que a ruiva não tinha sido cem por cento honesta, porque naquela noite ela tinha se tornado Rena Rouge e não contara a Marinette, mas será que não seria realmente mais fácil viver com a melhor amiga sabendo que era Ladybug?

Só de imaginar não ter que mentir toda vez sobre onde estava durante um ataque era um alívio. Pode contar sobre como se sentia sobre Chat Noir para outra pessoa seria maravilhoso também. Não ter que lidar com o peso da vida dupla sozinha e ter alguém que finalmente soubesse tudo sobre si.

Considerando o quão bem Alya agira como heroína, ela lidaria bem com isso. Talvez até mesmo a ajudasse a organizar mais o seu tempo e lidar com imprevistos.

Ela também não podia fingir que o fato que seria maravilhoso ver a expressão de Alya quando descobrisse que a pessoa que ela tanto idolatrava estava do lado dela o tempo todo não influenciava na sua vontade de contar. Também seria bom finalmente acabar com a esquisitice de ter sua melhor amiga com um blog dedicado a ela sem saber. Marinette sempre se sentia uma farsa quando Alya falava sem parar do Ladyblog e ela fingia não saber as novidades de Ladybug. 

A Dupain-Cheng abriu a boca para perguntar a Tikki o que ela achava de contar a verdade para Alya, mas a fechou logo em seguida. Ela sabia, no fundo, o que a kwami diria. Não era justo colocar a ruiva em perigo só para que ela relaxasse um pouco.

Ela suspirou. Teria que aceitar que era perigoso demais que alguém soubesse sua identidade e esquecer de uma vez por toda essa ideia de que alguém a conheceria por completo. Marinette e Ladybug sempre seriam pessoas separadas, para o resto do mundo.


End file.
